


Black love

by Lucissaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter), Blackcest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Incest, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucissaa/pseuds/Lucissaa
Summary: Sirius shows Harry the Black family tree, and remembers his relationship with Narcissa Black. Trans!Narcissa. Includes incest between cousins.





	1. Chapter 1

**A quick drabble on the scene where Sirius shows Harry the Black family tree, and remembers his past relationship with Narcissa Black.**

**TW: Incest**

OoO

“That’s my cousin Andromeda, burned of the tree just like me.” Sirius pointed at another burned spot at the wand carpet, then traced the line to two small pictures. “And Andromeda’s sisters. Bellatrix and… Narcissa. Both of them made lovely respectable pureblood marriages.”

-

_Narcissa had him pressed against the wall of an empty corridor, her lips lightly brushing against his own as she smirked playfully. She leaned into him, her short hair tickling his face as she kissed him once more._

_Sirius tugged their hips closer together, smirking at his cousin. She immediately deepened the kiss, parting her lips slightly to allow his tongue to pass them as he kissed her with more passion._

_“You like this too much, Black.” The blonde kissed up his jaw to his ear and hissed the words in a low voice, eyes glancing down with a smirk to his boner pressed against her thigh._

_On his turn, Sirius let out a soft moan and captured her lips again before pulling away only slightly, his hand trailing down to teasingly stroke her own. “Oh certainly, but so do you, Black.”_

_-_

_They were curled up under crimson red blankets, Narcissa’s head resting peacefully against Sirius’ chest. He combed his hands calmly through her now longer hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead every so often as she did so._

_The dormitory was empty except for the two of them, their hands entwined in complete silence. Eventually it was Narcissa who broke the silence, tilting her head to look up at the younger student as she whispered “I’m in love with you, Siri…”_

_At first Sirius grinned, sitting up and pulling her closer to him “I’m in love with me too, Cissa.” He pecked her lips, laughing as she playfully pushed him away. The boy nuzzled her neck with a smile and muttered “Merlin I love you, I’m head over heels in love with you, Narcissa Black.”_

_She let out a shrieking laugh when he pushed her down onto the bed, tickling her side with a grin before suddenly capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, pulling the girl into his lap smirking._

_-_

_“They’ve arranged for me to marry.”_

_Narcissa stood facing the window, her back turned to her cousin so she wouldn’t be seeing his face as she told him this. “A few months after my graduation they’ll marry me to Lucius Malfoy.”_

_She said it fast, cold almost, before turning back to Sirius with a worried frown. His face had fallen and he crossed the room to wrap his arms around the petite girl’s waist. “Why- they can’t just do that! They can’t-…” his anger was soon replaced by tears in the corner of his eyes and a tight hug._

_She hugged him back, her arms wrapped tightly around her younger cousin as she shook her head slightly. “They have… I can’t do much against father’s word…”_

-

“That’s why they’re still on the tree.” Sirius finished, nodding at the two portraits and then looking at his godson with a half grin. “A complicated family, that was.”


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided I’m going to make this a short fic of five little chapters. After this were will be two chapters with each three memories Narcissa has.**

OoO

“Sirius? Who are these people?” Hermione lifted a picture from one of the cabinets, looking at the man curiously. It was an obviously old one, with two Hogwarts students standing close together; their arms wrapped around each other’s waist as they laughed and chuckled at the camera.

Sirius looked at it and grinned slightly before immediately putting the picture back. “That’s me, the left one is my cousin. Narcissa Black, you’d know her as Narcissa Malfoy these days.”

“I wouldn’t have imagined you were close, considering… everything.”  
“We’re not, really. Never were.”

Ooo

_Sirius looked up when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, immediately followed by a kiss in his shoulder. “Cissa?” He grinned when the kisses moved up to his neck. “Or else please obliviate yourself immediately, no one’s supposed to know that.”_

_The blonde chuckled, “do tell me how you’d react if that hadn’t been me?” she mumbled, standing next to him with one of her arms still wrapped around him. “Can’t imagine the surprise on their face at that revelation.”_

_He grinned at the shorter girl, then lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him with raised eyebrows. “Doesn’t answer my question, dearest cousin.”_

Ooo

_They were sitting together in her dormitory, a bottle of firewhiskey between them that they were taking shots out. “If anyone sees you here, or sees how empty this bottle is, I’m dead Sirius.” Narcissa muttered, resting her head on his shoulder with a tired sigh._

_“I’d almost worry for you.” Sirius answered with a grin, earning him an elbow in his side. “Love you?” he asked quickly, pecking her lips chuckling. “Sorry?”_

_Instead of letting it at that, as most of their kisses had been so they could at least pretend it was nothing but a platonic thing, Narcissa’s hands took hold of his shoulders and she kissed him again. This time both of them were obviously nervous, both of them were blushing deeply, but neither wished to end it just yet._

_Eventually Sirius pulled away a little, his cheeks flushed as he grinned up at her. “Not sure where that came from, but Merlin we’re going to do that more often.”_

Ooo

_Sirius drifted on his back in the water, his head drifting just above Narcissa’s lap. She was sitting against the side of the bath in the prefect bathroom, holding him just close enough to slowly wash his hair._

_They’d made sure no one else would enter the bathroom for a few hours, and like this it felt as if they were the only two in the world. Narcissa eventually rinsed his hair and leaned in to kiss him, chuckling softly at how odd it felt to do so when he was upside down._

_Sirius laughed, sitting up only to splash some of the water on her before quickly swimming away from her when she went to do the same. Narcissa caught up on him, pulling him down by grabbing the boy’s hips as she laughed as well._

Ooo

“Like you said, we were much too different to be close.” Sirius shrugged, taking another glance at the picture with a smile. “But it’s still family, gotta count for something.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother, why do you have a picture of two kissing students in your drawer?"

Draco asked it curiously over breakfast and Narcissa thanked Merlin that her husband wasn't present but at the ministry instead. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, dearest."

"Sure you do, I have it right here!" The young boy continued, taking the picture he was talking about from under the table. "Two hogwarts students, but I don't think I've ever seen them before. Who are they?"

oOo

Sirius levitated the camera and then turned to her with a grin, at which she immediately shook her head. "No way, Siri. Not going to happen."

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"The entire point of this is to keep it a secret, I normally do not keep secrets by taking pictures everyone can find!"

"Well that's because you're boring."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the insult and then sighed in defeat. "Why do you want to take a picture so badly anyway?" She asked instead, and it didn't escape her cousin's notice she moved closer to him.

He shrugged slightly and looked away, not sure how to begin. "Just... Well we both know this is not going to last forever, right? So, yeah-"

The blonde didn't allow him to finish the sentence and smiled softly, muttering a soft "I want a copy." before pressing her lips fiercely against his.

oOo

"Usually it's me that comes up with reckless places to make out, Cissa." Sirius said jokingly, locking the door Narcissa had closed behind her. "I'm not complaining, though."

The older Black blushed slightly but grinned up at her cousin, knowing full well how reckless she was being indeed as she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't expect you to, Black." Narcissa whispered smirking before kissing the younger boy deeply.

Sirius sighed softly against her lips and shifted her dress a little to lift her up, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He sat her down on the table standing in the drawing room and pulled away a little to bite her lip. "I wouldn't dare complain about being able to do this, love."

oOo

"It's me and some boy I barely remember from school, nothing important dear. Forget about it, alright?"


End file.
